Rape the Perfect
by Kajune
Summary: -6918- Hibari really hated crowds. Especially ones that were being commanded by a Gay illusionist.
1. Chapter 1

**Title** : Rape the Perfect

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : General/ Romance

**Summary **: -6918- Hibari really hated crowds. Especially ones that were being commanded by a Gay illusionist.

---

Namimori Junior High's head of the Committee for Discipline marched his way towards a place called Kokuyo Land; that has been causing chaos to his school. As he approached the building, things seem to be awfully quiet. No live was in sight, and nothing was moving. Hibari Kyoya carefully scanned the halls and rooms of the building until he was suddenly approached from behind.

3 larger teenaged students quickly grabbed him from behind. And suddenly, 4 more came from infront. They came from dark rooms that Hibari had already looked in, except for the ones who grabbed him from infront. All 7 took a good grib hold of Hibari, before carrying over to the second floor. Later, to have him brought into a room where more teenagers awaited. With a another teenager, who sat on a sofa, and watched as Hibari was forced down onto his feet, and to face him.

"Kufufu." He laughed. "My, you do look gorgous." Hibari did not take his words as a compliment, and barely took anything he said as importend. All he wanted was to bite him to the death, the hardest. Since he seemed to be the leader of them all.

"Kamikorosu." Was all Hibari had to say to him. But for some reason, the blue-haired teenager just gave off a larger smile.

"Oh, don't be so mean." Hibari wanted to snap away from his words, but he could barely move his head due to the hands that held his head tight. "I just want to have fun with you." He paused for a moment. "And your sexy body."

Hibari almost gasp at the sentence. He didn't know what ugly plans did this paticular teen had in mind. Let alone all these larger students. He really wanted to break free, and kill them all. But the weight on his entire body was too much. So he had to just stand there, listening.

"May I play with your body?" He asked, causing a shiver to go up Hibari's spin. "Rape him!" The teen said, after lifting an arm into the air and making a 'click' sound with his fingers.

Hibari was shocked with what he had just said. But he could only be shocked for a few seconds, since 5 Kokuyo students began grabbing onto his shirt and ripping it off. Another 4-5 students began pulling off his black jacket, while others who surrounded the room, came in to join. Hibari could feel 6 4 togues licking his neck, 4 hands playing with his hair, one caressing his ear, and another poking his other ear. Hibari gasped when he felt 3-4 hands touch his sexual spot, threw his pants. He could feel 3 vicious hands begin to take off his bed, and one pulling his zip. 6 students were playing with feet, that are about to show bare skin, while 2 hands caress his ass, and 8-9 caress his legs. Hibari couldn't stop moaning and blushing, and responding to every touch. His body was out of control. He couldn't stop, he almost wanted to cry, as he began to drool.

The teenager on the sofa watched in amusement, as the Perfect's shirt and jacket was removed, revealing such smooth skin. Which immediantly caused 10 or more teens to attack it. Hibari couldn't take it, he couldn't shut up. Therefore, teens who liked the sound, stuck their fingers into his mouth. If he was correct, Hibari could just about to see a teen take off his pants, but was haulted by the leader saying...

"Don't take off any clothes. I'm fucking him." With that said, only Hibari was being stipped. Just hearing what he said, Hibari did not feel comftable. Even more when a hand snagged into his boxers, no, 3 hands, at the same time. He wanted this to end. He didn't like his nibbles being sucked and pulled, his body being covered in sweat and saliva, and his sexual parts being caressed. Especially, his ass, that was being slapped.

Hibari roughly bit into the fingers that were in his mouth, immediantly when he felt himself being stroked.

He felt like he was going to cum.

'No...!' He pleaded to himself, but, he still did, and soon had a group of teens licking it, tasting it, enjoying it.

Disgusting.

Hibari also heard one of the teenagers ask the leader saying...

"Are we allowed to kiss him?"

"Not his lips. Anywhere else and I'm fine." The Gay leader said with a cheerful smile on his face.

So, Hibari's lips never met anybody else's. But, his entire body, met so many. Hibari cried out loud in displeasement. Mostly because he was being storked endlessly, cumming endlessly. But that didn't continue on for much long, since the leader wanted some left for himself. Hibari's body ached from all these touches in all spots he is sensative in. So much sweat and saliva on him, he just couldn't take it.

However, things were starting to get worse, when one teenager tried to get him to suck him.

Until...

"Halt!" The leader yelled. "That's enough."

They all laughed in pleasure and enjoyment, as they all helped each other place Hibari on the floor. The perfect could hear one student say...

"He's so nice, you'll have a lot of fun, Mukuro-san."

All the leader responded with was a...

"Kufufu." Laughter.

---


	2. Chapter 2

**Title** : Rape the Perfect

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

---

His dignity, was gone. Flushed away like all those men who left the room like nothing. All they left was a broken soul on the ground of the second floor, where the leader of them all was. He approached Hibari with his cheerful smile, before leaning down towards him, and making their eyes meet.

"Any last words before you are no longer virgin?" He asked.

Hibari wanted to answer, he wanted to say the same words again and make this man remember them until death. But, he was too broken, to say hardly anything. All he could do was, realize that his lips have met the other's. The Kokuyo student kissed Hibari with pleasure, but his togue was dying to get past Hibari's lips. Since the perfect did not want to be kissed properly, he did not open. So Mukuro forced the lips to clash harder. Hibari immediantly didn't like the action, and was almost giving in. But before his pride took place, he was being stroked again.

That action caused his mouth to shoot open, allowing the togue to explore his warm mouth. Mukuro felt amazed.

Hibari was being kissed passionately, and was eager to push the other away. But Mukuro was as eager as him, and kept their lips together. Forcing Hibari into giving into _only_ the kiss. The perfect's arms wrapped themselves around Mukuro's neck, but quickly let go when the illusionist began touching his body, in all parts. Hibari began to moan out of control, again.

He was being touched for 2 minuets, since the kiss had to be broken. But that only gave the lips a chance to explore the body. Giving off a greater disliking towards Hibari.

When his body had been completely touched by Mukuro later on, the Namimori student watched as the Kokuyo student take off his clothes before him. Only to lift him off the floor and take him to the sofa, once he was nude. Hibari tried to protest along the way, but the grib on him was too tight, so, he gave in. Once lying down on the sofa, Mukuro began parting his legs and stuck a finger inside of him. Hibari's back ached immediantly after, along with disliking this new feeling. Mukuro just continued to stick another finger in him, until they were 3 inside.

'He so warm inside, and yet so tight.' Mukuro said to himself.

Slowly, did Mukuro part his fingers from within Hibari to stretch out the hole, causing Hibari to cry in pain. When he believed it was enough, Mukuro, for some reason, slapped himself in the forehead. Only to bring Hibari closer to him afterwards. Then, did he move the perfect's lips onto him, to make him lick and suck it all. Which, he eventually did.

Hibari started off doing the sucking on his own, but was suddenly forced to go harder by a hand, later, to be held down to take in all the cum.

Gross.

After that event, Hibari was placed lying down again, along with having his legs parted. And before he knew it, Mukuro had all of him inside of him. Hibari cried out loud as a reaction. While Mukuro, thought to himself...

'He's hot inside.'

Mukuro soon began moving in and out of Hibari, with his smile still intact. He memorized every facial expression he made, and kissed the lips of every one he liked.

He wasn't long when he began stroking Hibari, causing the both of them to cum at the same time.

The 2 stayed in their positions as they breathed for air. Eyes met with no anger or hatred in them. But, Hibari still said one thing.

"Kamikorosu."

Therefore, Mukuro began to tease him.

---

**End**


End file.
